Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${q-(11q+5)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ q {-1(}\gray{11q+5}{)} $ $ q {-11q-5} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {q - 11q} - 5$ $ {-10q} - 5$ The simplified expression is $-10q-5$